


All's Fair....

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hey me and my -not real- twin are here again, MAybe Alex/me/Casey later, Maybe E/O later on, Maybe OC male/Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is this event thing going on that is for men, and Jessika (my twinny! char that I made up to be the twin of the version of I that I made for SVU, shes basically another version of me too) disguises herself as a guy to get in, because her adopted brother Leone is there and she wants to make sure he is safe. Amelia Chase -she's the one female r@pist from Ridicule, for ye whom have forgotten- somehow gets in as well, and thinks Jessika is really a guy, and because Jessika is shy Amelia thinks she can dominate 'him' and that it'll be fun. She soon discovers, however, that the boy is actually a girl and decides to punish her for it, though she would normally never do this with a woman. And naughty things happen, and she finds out she likes this one girl as much as any guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, since that well written summary

A red haired young lady called Jessika was just waking up from her sleep, yawning as she sat up in her bed and shook the blankets off. She stood up and walked out of the room, to go find her twin sister, and her adopted brother Leone. She and Leone had just recently returned to HER real house. She hummed and smiled as she walked down the stairs to see her brother, and to see Jessica with her twin brother and the older and younger siblings. They were smiling and laughing as they all sat together in a circle, playing some sort of a game with their hands, Leone standing at the sidelines watching the game as he too hummed a little bit. Jessika walked out into the sitting room and purred a bit of a hum to herself as she tilted her head to the side a little. She yawned and held a hand up to her mouth to block it off and sighed as she yawned. Jessica smiled as she saw her sister walk in and giggled softly a bit, rare for her, than shook her head a bit as she waved her over to watch. Jessika herself now smiled as she nodded at her sister and walked over, sitting beside her brother and smiling at the guy as he smiled at her first.

 

After the game had been finished, the small group of friends and siblings got up off the floor and headed towards the kitchen of the house. The two oldest boys hummed and smiled as they went about making sausages, pancakes, waffles, scones, toast and jam, eggs, oatmeal, and such for their boys and girls. The rest of the group sat down round the table and started up singing a song together, eyes sparkling and big smiles upon their faces as they moved in their seats to their own music. Leone and Jessika may have lived by themselves together, but they always felt part of the family when they came over to Jessica's house and stayed with the family. Now, as they sat round the table singing with the others, they too smiled and laughed softly a bit as they looked at the others. Jessica and her twin smiled back at Jessika and Leone, chuckling softly themselves as they looked round at the rest of their brothers and sisters. Once food was on the table, the singing stopped and the family settled down to dine together on the delicious food that Marcus and Angeli had made with their excellent skills.

 

After breakfast, the girls took their handsome German Shepherds to the park. Jessika's was a beautiful black male called Zeus, and Jessica's was his gorgeous silver sable brother named Poseidon. They chuckled a bit as they ran with the dogs, Jessika's other dog Sydney, a Golden Retriever she used when she and Leone would sometimes visit the Prisons, bounding round them with a discus in his jaws as he shook his head from side to side and did this silly little dance with lifting his front paws high and taking tiny steps forward with the back ones, Jessika smiled to herself as she ruffled him behind the fluffy golden ears, than pet his chest and looked at his tail as it wagged about a mile a minute on her and the other dogs and Jessica too. Shaking her head, the girl hummed to herself a bit as she looked over at Jessica with Poseidon, Zeus snorting and pawing at his muzzle as he yawned and sat up. He lifted one hind paw, to scratch at his big stand up ears as he tilted his head to the side to better be able to reach his ear and actually scratch it. He yawned again and blinked as he glanced up at his girl and his house-mate.

 

The redheads decided after about two hours that it was about time that they headed back on home. With a  yawn each, and a wave from both to some new friends they had made in the dog park, they began to walk out of the park and head down the street for home. Jessica grabbed her sister lightly by the arm as Poseidon and Zeus began to growl and bristle, and Sydney perked up then started barking angrily as they now noticed a figure at the other side of the street. Seeing the very big, very angry dogs, however, the man, for that is what he was, took off down the street in the other direction from the girls and dogs, and the three dogs almost immediately calmed down after that. Sighing softly with relief, Jessika and Jessica wound their way down the twists and turns of the streets they had to go through, and soon the two redheads had arrived back to their house. Smiling, Jessica hummed a bit in a way that sounded almost like a purr, and Jessika shook her head as she smiled at her sister. Together, the girls entered the apartment and saw the twin Leone was all dressed up, and Marcus had gotten himself all decked out too.

 

"Oh yeah, the _Big Event_..." Jessica snorted, as she shook her head and headed for the stairs to their basement, yawning a bit as she sighed and stretched her arms up above her head and groaned softly at the relief from such a simple seeming act. Jessika asked "What...event?" and Angeli softly said "It is an event for all men and young men, for them to have conversations and get to know each other, and talk about things maybe the wife doesn't approve of or has no interest in...." Shaking his head, Marcus softly said "But it is so much more then just that...It is a place of challenges, a way to be completely men again..." he finished and shook his head. Leone softly said "Some people, just don't get I..." than glanced down at his shorter sister and shook his head as he saw the look of pleading in her eyes. "No, Jessika, you can not go. You are a twenty year old WOMAN...What do you think all those sexually somewhat needy straight men that are there are going to try and do?" Sighing, Jessika said "Fine..." as she rolled her eyes and turned away from the golden brown haired male.

 

Sighing softly himself now, the taller male glanced down at his younger sister once more and shook his head as he softly said "Please..." as he tried to get the red haired young woman to look at him again, this was not easy as then girl did not seem to want to do anything even coming close to being that. Shaking his head, he glanced at her one last time and softly said "Well, I am going now..." Shaking his head again, the young man softly said "Alright then..." and walked off with Marcus to the vehicle they were planning on taking. Everyone else had gone to their own little happy places, so no one noticed when Jessika grabbed a few hair-ties, a wig, and a costume outfit that worked as a decent suit. Yawning to herself, the redhead hopped into the trunk and used her skills to make it so she could breathe and would not run out of air whilst back there. Once they had arrived, the young one kept there until she heard the footsteps fade off, then she climbed out and walked into the party, looking completely as though she belonged, and for all the world, she believed that she did. Shaking her head, the girl moved through the crowd, not seeing the woman with a ponytail watching her, as she herself kept her head down so not to draw attention to herself. The less people noticing the girl, the better...


	2. ...In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know what to say, the first chapter summary is basically it

The redhead made a soft sort of sound as she continued to move through the crowd, still not having noticed yet that the woman with the ponytail had seen her, it seemed none of the men there noticed her or the other woman either...She sighed as she walked through the crowd, glancing around for that familiar golden brown hair amongst the heads she had seen so far. Shaking her head, she turned to head another direction and nearly collided with the other woman. Gasping, the girl cleared her throat as she tapped the voice modifier hidden at her throat, making it look like she was just scratching her throat. Sounding just like any other guy, albeit a shy and submissive one, she cleared her throat again and said "W-who are y-you? How did y-you get in h-here?" Amelia smirked as she thought _Ooo, this is gonna be a fun one~_ Shaking her head, the woman said "Sometimes, having these charms..." as she indicated her eyes and breasts "...comes in real handy...." Sighing, Jessika remembered the guy at the door. He had seemed like a womanizer...Shaking her head, the girl said "And no one h-has n-noticed you, b-because...?" Again, Amelia smirked as she said "What did I tell you before? One flash of these, and they shut their traps. Or..."

 

Shaking her head, Jessika sighed as she said "Of course, of course all of these guys-" then cut herself off before she could say something to incriminate herself. Amelia raised a brow as she asked "Say, why are _you_ not intrigued by _these_?" as she wriggled a bit. Jessika blushed and shuddered a bit as she said "I-I..." and shook her head. Sighing, she raised a hand to brush it through her hair, then remembered and lowered her hand again. "Ah, i get it..." Amelia said, and the redhead tilted her head. Amelia continued "Your one of those shy types, so you really don't notice...girls or their, assets..." Jessika took a breath as she said "Y-yeah, that's it..." Shaking her head, Amelia chuckled a bit as she said "We-ell...Why don't you and I go somewhere a bit more...private? and talk more?" she asked, giving a slight purr to the words which only served to further make the redhead shudder. Shaking her head, Jessika said "I-I don't think t-that's such a good i-idea...My b-brother is here, I-I just can't seem t-to find him at the m-moment, but he is very p-protective and would not b-be happy..."

 

Amelia sighed as she shook her head and said "Come on, it won't be that bad~ I mean, I am not a bad person..." she finished, with that body-shudder causing purr to the words again. Shaking her head, Jessika sighed as she could not say no to THOSE eyes, and relented. "F-fine....B-but you better have me back by like eight tonight..." Amelia smirked a bit as she nodded and said "Right..." then held out a hand to the 'boy' and smiled disarmingly. The redhead found herself once more blushing, and sighed softly as she took the hand offered to her and followed the other woman towards a back hallway. Jessika took a deep shuddering breath as she realized the room they had gone to was secluded from everything else...Shivering, she swallowed as she sat down on a small sofa and looked round at the place, then let out a soft sound as the woman sat beside her with a smile. She accepted the glass of water the other gave her, shivering a bit as she drank it and nearly choking on it as she did. Trying to smile to convince the woman she was alright, she nodded at her, then began to yawn...

  
When she came to, she found her pants were being unzipped and, yelping, she tried to draw her legs up to her body as she growled softly at the woman and bared her teeth a bit. Her eyes sparked with faint anger as she tried to get the woman off of her, and then trembled as the other got her pants off...Cringing, she whimpered a bit as she saw the look on the other woman's face. She shivered a bit as Amelia gave a low almost growl, and looked down at her face now. The reddish-brown haired older woman pulled the hat and wig off of her head, saying "Ah, so that's it..." and snorted as she looked at the younger redhead again. "Well, suppose I'll just have to punish you for it then..." she growled softly as she narrowed her eyes at her faintly. Jessika swallowed and squirmed a bit, trying to get to her pants and yelping as she was pulled closer by the woman. "Ah, ah, ah..." Amelia said, smirking as she straddled the girls hips with her knees, hands on the girl's wrists holding them above her head pinned against the ground, as they had somehow ended up on a mat on the floor.

 

The redhead yelped again as she tried to struggle out from under the other woman, thrashing to no avail as she honestly could not move much in the position that she was in. Although Amelia was a rapist of males (or one in particular, really), she had nothing against doing it to punish a woman for doing something wrong, or even to prove a point to anyone fool enough to dare her. At this point, the case was the former. Jessika trembled as she continued to struggle, scrambling away as Amelia went to her bag to get...something, and she was rather sure she knew what the older woman was going to take out of there. But alas, she was not to escape her clutches today...She whimpered as she was thrown down again and flipped onto her back, growling and baring her teeth, but this time it was out of fear. Her stomach flipped as the older woman lathered her fingers in the lube, then bent over the redhead and smirked again. Jessika sucked in a breath as she watched the woman, then her eyes widened and she let out a yelp as she felt a slender and slightly long digit slide into her, then another, and they scissored to stretch her open more. She panted and trembled from pain and fear as she tensed up and tried to bring her knees up again, but Amelia had pinned her hips and legs again, and now held her arms down together with one hand. The redhead closed her eyes as tears began to leak from them a bit, and she squirmed a bit which only served to further ignite the pain, and the pleasure that was slowly begun to take over as well...

 

The redhead continued to tremble and whimper as the older woman worked another finger and then another in, and she panted as she felt her body growing hot and, down lower, wet...She could not stop the moans that began to slip free from her lips as Amelia began to move said fingers inside of her, and she stopped squirming as she let herself relax, though it wasn't real relaxation, she was just too tired now to struggle any longer. And so she gave into the pleasure, even with the pain, and allowed Amelia to do as she pleased...At one point, Amelia leaned down to kiss her forehead and brush away the tears, in a mockery of truly caring for the girl. When she was through with her, she smirked as she let the girl up, shaken and sore, and she said "I'll...be seeing you later..." and walked off, down the hallway and away from the event. Jessika trembled as she tried to calm herself and struggled to her knees, shaking as she found a towel and wiped herself clean then grabbed her panties and pants and quickly slipped them back on. She shuddered as she stumbled her way back into the 'party', not even bothering with the disguise as she made her way to Leone, finally seeing him and finding her way to him. He made a soft sound as he said "Jessika! What happened to you?! Why are you here?" The girl shivered as she dissolved into tears and he lifted her up, growling something along the lines of "Whoever did this is gonna die.." as he walked back to his car and waited for Marcus to come too...


	3. What is This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at chapter one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say  
> Except  
> What is Amelia beginning to feel?

Amelia sighed as she shook her head and yawned a bit, even though she had barely done anything she found herself growing tired as she sat at the window and watched it rain...Meanwhile, back at the event, Marcus had arrived back to his car and seen the state Jessika was in. He had also seen the clear cut anger on Leone's face, and he sighed as he softly asked "What is wrong, Leone?" Leone growled "Someone did something to Jessika!" and Marcus himself now growled. "Do you know whom, or what?" he asked, wrinkling his nose a bit. Leone shook his head, softly saying "I think they might have...." then shaking his head as he growled again. "Taken her innocence..." he managed to get out, looking down at the still crying girl as she was cuddled up to him with her hands fisted into his shirt. Her brown eyes were shut tight and she flinched every so often. Marcus growled again as he snorted and said "Whoever did this to her...is going to get a little piece of my fist..." as he narrowed his eyes a little.

 

The car drove down the road more slowly then was usual for Marcus, as the man did not want to disturb Jessika, whom had finally begun to sleep back in the back seat with Leone holding her in his arms quietly as he rested his head and eyes a little as well. She yawned and made soft little sounds in her sleep as she shifted her  position against her adoptive brother a little bit. She squirmed once or twice, but a softly spoken word here and a gently placed touch there soon calmed the young redhead down and got her back to peacefully resting her head on him. She panted a little for just a small moment, before settling completely as she fell into an anxious but almost normal sleep. Meanwhile, over where the evil little...ha ha, just kidding, over where the twice now rapist Amelia Chase was...

 

The reddish brown haired woman sighed to herself as she tilted her head to the side, she could not understand what was happening her now. She actually WANTED to see the girl again, not to again do what she had earlier done, but to apologize and maybe just maybe get to know her better...Shaking her head, Amelia looked at her hands then unclenched them as she turned and walked to her door, going down to the car she had recently acquired....Shaking her head as she drove, Amelia brushed random loose strands of red-brown hair from her face and released a breath as she heard the radio finally kick in, having been tuning everything out until now. Shaking her head one last time, she stopped drumming her fingers, she had not noticed she was, and focused on the road ahead. She saw a car that looked oddly familiar, ah, it was the car that guy Marcus she sometimes had to work with drove. Humming, she decided to see where the car would leave, vaguely recollecting that the girl she had begun to like now looked oddly like that picture Marcus had shown of his sister Jessika...She saw the car was pulling into a restaurant parking lot, and smiled as she pulled in behind them, taking a parking space near them and humming to herself again. 

 

As the still-fairly-young woman departed the car, she saw the tall brunette Marcus look round and over his shoulder a few times as though paranoid. Shaking her head, she wondered what he was doing and followed their lead into the restaurant. As Leone carried the redhead in his arms to the table, Amelia began to realize that maybe that WAS the girl, and she thought _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ Shaking her head, she steeled herself as she scolded herself that everything would be fine. Sighing softly, she picked her way over to a table near theirs and yawned a little as she waited for the server to come to the table... _Later on_... The beautiful young woman had finished her meal and smirked as she was feeling good. A bit out of it, as she had partaken of the wine they offered, she headed over to Marcus and Leone's table, not realizing the young redhead was awake. Smiling, she gave a small wave and said "Hello, Marcus." as he shook his head at her. Marcus said "Am, you're out of it...Come here, we'll take you home..." Amelia shook her head as she said "No, no, I drove here~" Marcus sighed as he said "Well, I'll drive you home then. Leone,  you're alright to take the car and bring Jessika back home, right?" At the nod from the younger male, Marcus nodded with a smile then turned back to Amelia. "Come along." he said, as he took her arm and towed her away. Upon noticing the shaking, Leone lifted Jessika and hurried out to their car. Once safely locked inside and with the engine running, and purring ready to go, Leone asked "What's wrong?" The redhead softly whimpered "That's her, that's the person did this to me..."

 

............................

Dun dun dun

............................


	4. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read!  
> Also, sorry this one is short

Amelia huffed and sighed as she shook her head and walked towards her car with Marcus, wobbling a bit then snorting as he took her by the arm gently. She growled "Not your b-tch..." and shoved him away slightly. Marcus shook his head as he looked at her and said "Nope, not mine, but you do need the help..." He suddenly froze as he heard the low snarl, and whipped round to see Leone's huge black and tan German Shepherd, and Leone standing just beyond the scope of where the street lamps hit and lit up the parking lot..."Leone?" he asked softly, and Leone silently shook his head and gave his own low growl much like the dog's.

 

Marcus sighed as he softly said "Leone, what is the matter?" and again Leone shook his head in silence, and gave that low almost animal-like growl. Marcus, now worried about why his 'brother' was doing this, shivered a bit and gently said "Leone, calm down buddy..." Leone gave a louder growl, then softly commanded (speaking for the first time since he'd appeared near them) the German Shepherd "Galadriel, get er..." Marcus gasped and said "No!" as he realized what Leone was talking about, and Marcus shoved Amelia out of the way as the dog lunged. The young redhead that Leone still had his arms round, yelped "Marcus!!" as Galadriel snarled and snapped his teeth into flesh. As the dog shook his head back and forth, Leone snapped out of it and yelled "Galadriel, git! Back!" The German Shepherd snorted as he dropped the arm and backed away, tail flicking.

 

*********************************************************

At the hospital, the doctors worked to stop the bleeding (before Leone snapped out of it, Galadriel had drawn a lot of blood...) and stitch up the ripped open arm. Jessika cried softly as she sat in a chair at his bedside, after the procedure, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She continually whispered "Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry..." Amelia huffed then sighed as she looked at Leone, she had managed to get a few words in edgewise on the ride over here, and now Leone knew the whole story and Jessika, Jessika seemed to be a bit more at ease around her now.

 

She shook her head as she softly called "Hey, dear one, come here, let him rest." Jessika shook her head as she said "No..." and stayed by Marcus' side. The man huffed as he gently said "You are forgiven...Now, go with those two and get something to eat, would you? You guys have been here for three hours, and the only one who might have eaten anything is Madame Chase there, although I can't be sure of that either." Jessika said "Fine..." and left him, to follow Leone and Amelia to Amelia's car. She slid into the backseat, and on the ride over fell asleep, so they went to a drive through and came back to the hospital. Leone carried Jessika back in, and when she was more awake gave her the food that was hers. She ate quietly, but soon she and Amelia were debating about dogs and some other, weirder, things. As they talked and laughed (Ha!) Leone and Marcus hummed, and smiled as they started a conversation of their own. Later that week, Marcus came home, and Amelia began to visit regularly.

 

_The end_


End file.
